Cachorrão
by A Mira Black . Doom Potter
Summary: Eu sei que deveria me achar estranho ... Mas o fato de gostar de sexo não me parece nada esquisito. ... Eu chamo isso de válvula de escape... meus amigos de Eretomania. Ou, para os leigos... Compulsão sexual masculina. Sirius Black
1. Eretomia

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa fic não nos pertercem, mas estamos trabalhando para a tia J.K. deixar a gente comprar o Sirius dela, já que ele é nosso xodó...

**

* * *

**

**(N/A) **Aqui é Doom para avisar que essa fic é escrita em dupla e contém cenas quentes demais para os puritanos ou leigos no assunto: sexo. Tabus? Volte às informações do profile e veja: M! Isso é para Maturidade, viu? Ainda quer ler?Você sabe o que faz...

Boa leitura!

* * *

**CACHORRÃO**

Por A Mira Black e Doom Potter

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Eretomania

Eu sei que deveria me achar estranho já que as pessoas costumam me olhar como se eu fosse um maníaco ou algo parecido. Mas o fato de gostar de sexo não me parece nada esquisito. Ainda mais quando se tem uma inspiração, como a que eu tive, desde muito novo.

Ser primo de uma mulher como a Bellatrix nunca foi algo fácil. Imagine-se tendo que assistir, em plena entrada na puberdade, um monumento como aquele trocando de roupa, insinuantemente, na sua frente... Ou então as caricias, tão torturantes quanto prazerosas, que a diaba gostava de fazer comigo, só para me provocar. Era de pirar qualquer um mesmo...

Como conseqüência, me tornei um homem, fazendo com toda e qualquer mulher aquilo que queria fazer com ela. Eu chamo isso de válvula de escape... meus amigos de Eretomania. Ou, para os leigos... Compulsão sexual masculina.

- Sirius... Cara, você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu acabei de falar?

Não, não havia escutado se quer uma palavra do que James me falara.

Meus pensamentos estavam longe. Mais precisamente na minha antiga casa, onde naquele momento, minhas primas (incluindo Bellatrix) deviam estar saindo para se dirigirem ao mesmo lugar que eu: Hogwarts.

- O que foi?

- Já chegamos a estação... Não vai descer?

O James me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu não costumo falar muito. Já são seis anos de amizade e, nas últimas férias ele ainda teve que me aturar em sua casa. O que fez de bom grado. Mesmo que a garota que ele seja afim sempre tivesse demonstrado sua preferência pela minha pessoa. Vamos e convenhamos isso é uma grande prova de amizade. O máximo que eu podia fazer era respeitar o cara e não tocar um dedo nela. Afinal de contas eu tinha outras dezenas de opções mesmo. Como por exemplo aquela de cabelo dourado que acabava de passar por nós, seguindo na direção do banheiro da estação.

- Ah, cara... – murmurei – Te encontro na plataforma, ok? - E sai, seguindo os cabelos loiros... e os meus instintos.

Eu acompanhei seu olhar furioso tentando me lembrar em qual casa de Hogwarts ela estudava, mas era quase impossível considerando que haviam mais de 500 garotas naquela escola. Ela alcançou a porta do banheiro, e teve dificuldade em abri-la, foi quando eu percebi que ela não era bruxa. Qualquer bruxo saberia que aquela porta era movida por magia e deveria ser aberta com uma varinha.

- Maldita porta anormal! – ela exclamou chocando seu ombro contra a mesma.

- Precisa de ajuda? – indaguei me aproximando, ela meramente se virou me lançando um olhar de profundo desprezo. Jamais uma garota olhou para mim daquele jeito, como se não quisesse me ver.

- De você? Não, obrigada. – ela respondeu com uma nota de sarcasmo que não me animou. Intrigado e ao mesmo tempo estimulado pelo desafio, eu me aproximei dela que ainda lutava para abrir a porta.

- Não vai conseguir abrir a porta sem usar isto... – ela se virou quando foi surpreendida pela minha voz em seu ouvido. Ficou me encarando pasma enquanto eu tirava a varinha do bolso e apontava para a fechadura. – Nunca a vi por aqui, foi transferida de escola?

- Não sou anormal, - ela devolveu secamente - Vim acompanhar minha irmã, mas como vocês são todos da mesma laia talvez a conheça, é... – ela parecia levemente incomodada com a minha aproximação - Lílian Evans.

- Conheço sim. – respondi sem me afastar. Quem diria que o destino pudesse ser tão generoso comigo? Me privando de desfrutar aquela linda ruiva de olhos verdes e me oferecendo de mão aberta uma irmã que podia ter o mesmo temperamento da ruiva, mas era completamente diferente fisicamente. O nome Evans estaria na minha lista, e até atrevo me a dizer que não seria uma conquista difícil. – Prontinho, Petúnia.

Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa por eu saber seu nome, mas sua boca não emitiu som algum enquanto porta fez um barulho e se abriu. Ela entrou e eu a segui fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou um tanto temerosa.

- Talvez não saiba como usar a torneira... – respondi simplesmente e me aproximei dela, que emitiu um suspiro sufocado ao sentir meu braço contornar sua cintura. Vitória! (como se algum dia eu tivesse duvidado disso) Eu não a toquei, apenas girei a válvula e deixei a água escorrer pela pia. – Está com calor?

- Si... Não. – eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço – E você?

- Também não, mas eu adoraria estar. – deslizei a mão esquerda por sobre suas costas e tratei de beijá-la ao lembrar que não poderia perder muito tempo ali.

Ela retribuiu, como era de se esperar e entalhou as unhas nas minhas costas enquanto eu me apressava em livrá-la do suéter. Me beijava com uma certa urgência como se estivesse ciente de que eu não demoraria a deixá-la, eu avancei o sinal de "primeiro contato" e comecei a tirar sua blusa. Ela movimentou as mãos passando pelas minhas costas até chegar ao zíper das minhas calças e abri-lo sem hesitar.

Continuei acariciando seus seios por cima do sutiã, quando senti-a chegar até o meu sexo, com mãos firmes e sedosas... Pelo visto ela sabia bem o que fazia, o que me excitou mais ainda, adoro mulheres experientes.

Desabotoei sua saia deixando-a cair no chão e logo deslizei minha mão para dentro da calcinha de renda branca. Ela abriu os olhos e gemeu enquanto eu fazia movimento súbitos e rotativos com os dedos. Cessou o beijo e distribuiu mordidas em meu pescoço enquanto abria minha camisa.

Ouvi um murmúrio do lado de fora e me lembrei que o trem partiria a qualquer momento, eu não tinha muito tempo. Num movimento rápido, eu a livrei das peças que faltavam e ergui-a do chão para sentar no balcão da pia. Ela continuava gemendo e seu corpo começou a tremer de leve quando eu fiz menção de terminar o serviço. Beijei-a em toda a extensão dos ombros e comecei a penetrá-la devagar.

Ela fez um careta de dor, mas não emitiu som algum. Puxou-me para mais perto e continuou beijando meu pescoço, fazendo pressão com os lábios e tentando marcar as unhas nas minhas costas. Foi quando ouvi o trem buzinar alto, anunciando sua partida. Desvencilhei-me dela, usando a varinha para me vestir e encarando seu rosto vermelho e confuso. Quando já estava de calças e com a camisa um pouco aberta eu apanhei meu casaco e abri a porta do banheiro.

- Quem sabe uma outra hora, Evans... – sai do banheiro sem ouvir sua resposta que deve ter soado muito mal educada pelo tom de voz que pôde ser ouvido até o caminho da porta do trem.

Quando entrei na cabine, o restante dos marotos me esperavam em silêncio. Peter cochilando e Remus lendo, como sempre faziam enquanto James apenas admirava a paisagem, servindo-se de alguns sapos de chocolate. Sentei ao seu lado e apanhei uma caixinha de feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores. Isso o fez se virar para mim, com um olhar intrigado e brincalhão.

- Quem era a loira, Pads? – ele sorriu malicioso, mas antes que eu pudesse responder a porta da cabine se abriu e olhos brilhantemente negros nos fitaram.

Sabem, eu sou totalmente contra a regra de uniformizar os alunos em Hogwarts. Na minha opinião, todas as garotas deviam usar saias curtas de prega xadrez, camisetas brancas que transparecem apenas com um olhar mais profundo e meias que deslizam até chegar na altura do joelho. Contando assim, eu desejava assiduamente que Bellatrix fosse rebelde o bastante para usar aquele modelito pelo menos até chegar na escola, ou quem sabe em outras ocasiões.

- Sr. Lupin? – ela se dirigiu à Moony, sem ao menos perceber que eu a despia com os olhos - Não vai para a reunião de monitores?

- É mesmo. – Remus fechou o livro e apanhou sua gravata, (ele já estava de uniforme) – Eu me distrai.

- Obviamente que sim – ela falou arrogante. Me diz, como uma garota com ela poderia ter se tornado monitora e eu não? Só pode ser interferência diabólica ou algo do tipo. De qualquer forma, ESSE foi o último pensamento que me ocorreu naquele momento, pois eu estava mais ocupado imaginando se teria à sorte de comer um feijãozinho com gosto de Bellatrix. – Priminho, você por aqui?

Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que ela falava comigo, até que ajeitei minha postura para encará-la com aquele olhar sarcástico e prepotente que eu reservava somente para ela.

- Pois é prima, um trem grande desses e mesmo assim eu tenho a infelicidade de te encontrar...

- Uma pena não é? – ela fez um biquinho inocente e se voltou para Remus – Ai, Lupin anda logo.

- Não consigo encontrar meu livro "Hogwarts, uma história". – ele respondeu alarmado.

- Pra que você quer se já decorou ele? – zombou Prongs.

- Deixa eu ajudar, - Bellatrix se aproximou dele, empurrando-o para fora do caminho.

Ela procurou entre algumas almofadas e atrás de Peter que agora roncava, subiu no banco onde eu pude ter uma visão deliciosamente completa de sua lingerie esverdeada (patriota da Sonserina) e olhou os compartimentos de bagagem. James também notou isso, e como era quase impossível controlar sua boca, deixou escapar um comentário:

- Não é que você está usando o uniforme mesmo? – ela pulou do banco e meramente sorriu com o comentário.

- Aposto que gostaria de verificar se a Evans usa em vermelho e laranja, né Potter? – ele não respondeu, sua ferida acabara de ser cutucada. Bellatrix por sua vez, continuou correndo os olhos pelo vagão a procura do livro, parou de frente para mim. – Abre as pernas. – como eu gostaria que ela obedecesse um pedido meu desses.

- O que?

- Eu quero olhar aí em cima. – ela indicou o compartimento em cima da minha cabeça.

Obedeci, certo de que teria mais uma seção de tortura prazerosa que Bellatrix costumava me proporcionar.

Ela colocou o pé no vão do banco em meio da minha virilha e impulsionou o corpo para cima. Como eu tinha vontade de matá-la por ser a única me tirar do sério, mas um dia eu faria o mesmo com ela. Embora os conceitos de morte fossem bem diferentes daí.

A barra de sua saia roçava no meu nariz, e eu tive que me segurar para não deslizar as mãos naquelas meias brancas que contornavam as pernas mais lindas de Hogwarts.

Agora eu entendia por que ela estava sendo tão solicita com um colega de monitoria.

Remo me olhava com um sorriso discreto enquanto nos observava. Ele achava extremamente divertido avaliar a minha "disfunção hormonal" – como ele chamava – em ação.

- Nada aqui também. – disse ela descendo do banco – Tem certeza que trouxe esse livro?

- Não ando sem ele... Mas deixa, depois eu acho.

Ela deu de ombros, lógico, já havia feito o que desejava desde que entrara na cabine... Me deixar completamente excitado sem se quer tocar o dedo em mim.

Os dois saíram em seguida. Suspirei profundamente. James riu.

- Essa sabe como te deixar louco, não é?

Arfei. Não adiantaria negar o obvio. Mas eu precisava resolver minha situação. Levantei-me e sai da cabine em busca do banheiro mais próximo. Mas logo tive uma idéia melhor... Bem melhor.

Não tinha percebido que haviam trocado a moça que vendia doces, o motivo era muito simples, eu ainda não havia visto a linda negra que sorria para as cabines oferecendo alguma coisa.

Pareceu-me que a mulher usava o mesmo uniforme que a anterior... Quando eu digo o mesmo é EXATAMENTE o mesmo – por que o vestido que ficava largo e sem graça na franzina senhora, a nova doceira parecia vestir uns três números menor que o seu.

A saia curtíssima torneava a curva das coxas ressaltando o que ela tinha de melhor. E, mesmo que o modelito não possuísse um decote, era possível identificar que os seios eram firmes e bem torneados, apesar de pequenos.

Como chegar nela? Que importava afinal, eu sabia qual seria o resultado não importando a abordagem. Eu tinha que me preocupar era com "a onde" resolver o meu problema com a ajuda dela.

Olhei por sobre o ombro, para trás e uma idéia surgiu em minha mente. Remo tinha razão quando falava que minha testosterona me ajudava a ter idéias brilhantes.

Quando voltei a olhar na direção dela, que surpresa. O sorriso estava mais próximo do que eu poderia imaginar.

-O rapaz não quer um doce?

Sorri também, não da forma natural que se sorri para um amigo. O sorriso que usei era bem canalha e, ao mesmo tempo, ingênuo.

- Que doces tem ai? – perguntei aproximando o corpo ao dela e debruçando um pouco o tronco para olhar o carrinho, fingindo interesse. Voltei o corpo trazendo a boca mais perto do ouvido dela do que deveria – Não tem nada que eu goste... No carrinho... Já fora dele...

Não disse mais nada, nem era preciso, o sorriso que ela me deu era o sinal verde. Rapidamente enlacei sua cintura e a puxei para fora do vagão, atravessando a porta que dava para a varanda do final do trem.

Vento no rosto, sensação de liberdade, pouco espaço e muita privacidade. Me admira não ter pensado naquele lugar antes.

O único problema era que não dava para se despir ali, se não perigava das roupas saírem voando...

Eu disse problema?

A doceira não parecia desfrutar da mesma opinião que eu. E, sentir a língua dela no meu ouvido me fez esquecer completamente o vento enquanto ela abria minha blusa. Tentei beijar a boca carnuda, mas ela não deixou, colocou o dedo indicador esquerdo sobre meus lábios, me fazendo notar que usava uma aliança de casamento. Então sorriu, enfiando o mesmo dedo na minha boca e deixando-o deslizar suavemente.

A sensação era muito gostosa mas melhorou mais ainda quanto a mão direita seguiu para a minha calça e se pois a deslizar pelo meu membro.

Não me levem a mal, não costumo comparar as garotas, mas tenho que dizer que a doceira tinha uma mão bem mais macia que a irmão da Evans. Embora eu nem sempre goste de maciês nessas horas.

Parei de pensar nisso quando senti a língua quente no meu peito. Fiquei ali, parado com as mãos apoiadas na parece, parecendo a encurralando, e aproveitando tais caricias, algum tempo. Depois passei a ação, não conseguia ficar parado. Beijei-lhe o pescoço e lambi sua orelha enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas suas coxas, levantando o vestido até a cintura. Faltava alguma coisa.

- Você está sem calcinha?

- Elas marcam o vestido. – sussurrou.

Explicação bem plausível... E excitante. Quando me dei conta que ela estava o tempo todo sem calcinha – mesmo quando servia as crianças com doces – não consegui pensar em mais nada que não fosse penetra-la com urgência.

E foi o que fiz, com uma força bem maior do que planejara... Ela gemeu alto na primeira estocada e mais baixo nas seguintes. Deslizei minhas mãos pelo bumbum durinho até chegar as coxas novamente, as puxei mais para cima, tentando dar mais espaço para que nossos quadris se encontrassem melhor.

A mulher envolveu minha nuca com os braços, segurando firmemente, puxei-a para o alto enquanto ela enlaçava a minha cintura com as duas pernas.

Então virei o corpo e a sentei na barra de madeira que acusava o final to trem. Ela largou meu pescoço para segurar os dois pilares que haviam de cada lado e jogou levemente o corpo para trás, aproveitando a sensação que o vento causava em seu rosto e que minhas estocadas causavam no resto do corpo.

Eu deslizei uma das mãos pelo vestido, enquanto a outra de preocupava em manter o quadril dela no lugar para que continuasse o vai e vem. Demostrei certa pratica ao desabotuar o tecido que revelou um sutiã de renda vermelho que, felizmente, desabotoava na frente. Em segundos eu estava acariciando-lhe os seios sem parar de penetra-la.

Ela gemia, sem se importar com mais nada. Debrucei meu tronco sobre o dela, ao mesmo tempo que a trazia mais para a frente. Abri mais a blusa e levei a boca ao seio que queria chupar desde que a vira servindo doces para os mais novos. Ela entreteceu ao primeiro toque, gemeu mais forte quando mordisquei o bico do seio e logo que a estoquei fortemente agora com seu seio na minha boca, ela gozou.

Tive que a segurar para que não caísse. E, a situação fosse perigosa, nós não estávamos nem um pouco preocupados com essa possível conseqüência.

Ela agarrou o meu pescoço novamente e juntou os lábios no meu, sem se importar mais com sua aliança. Em seguida me empurrou para traz, voltando com o corpo todo para dentro da varandinha. Me pressionou contra a parede. Deu-me um sorriso malicioso, quase tão bom quanto os meus e ajoelhou.

Mais alguns minutos e eu estava gozando na boca dela.

Pronto, meu problema resolvido...

Era impressionante o trabalho que Bellatrix me dava quando resolvia me provocar. Mas por sorte para aquele tipo de problema eu tinha prazer em arrumar soluções.

* * *

Reviews please? 


	2. Hogwarts, várias histórias

**CACHORRÃO**

Por A Mira Black e Doom Potter

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II**

Hogwarts, várias histórias...

* * *

Depois que chegamos em Hogwarts, Lupin não demorou a se juntar a nós. O que achamos muito estranho na verdade foi a cara desanimada que ele trazia.

- O que aconteceu? Que cara é essa?

- Vamos ter mudanças... – resmungou ele – A professora de trato com animais mágicos pediu demissão... – deu-me um olhar reprovador – Disse que agora que casara ia ser difícil manter suas "obrigações matrimoniais" e dar aulas em Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo.

Sorri de lado, isso queria dizer que ela me achava irresistível demais para continuar a conviver sob o mesmo teto depois de casada, não queria? A Sra. Newman era uma mulher interessante e atraente demais para ser professora. Ela me confessou que preferia ser enfermeira uma vez, e passou o resto do mês tentando me mostrar o porque. Cuidou muito bem de mim, mas não tanto quanto eu cuidei dela. Uma pena que ela estava saindo, sempre consegui notas ótimas nessa matéria sem ao menos saber direito o que era um tronquilo.

Paciência. Ainda tenho esperanças sobre...

- Quem será a nova professora? – interrompi meus próprios pensamentos com a pergunta.

- Não disseram, - Remus respondeu - acho que vão anunciar no banquete.

- Mal posso esperar – mesmo pensando na futura professora, eu não podia deixar de imaginar o excelente banquete que nos aguardava do outro lado daquela porta de madeira. Eu estava faminto!

- Ei, Sirius! Não é a sua prima? – James apontou uma garota loira que corria chorando na direção contrária de todas as outras alunas de sua casa.

- É a Narcisa sim. – respondi sem nenhum pingo de preocupação. Estava tão acostumado com as crises da minha prima mais nova, que ignorar era um hábito mais saudável do que descobrir o que se passava naquela cabeçinha oca dela.

- E você não vai fazer nada? – James voltou a perguntar, mas eu apenas dei de ombros.

- Prongs, onde voc...? – mas antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo, James já estava correndo na direção da minha prima. O que deu nele? Pensei confuso quando novamente topei com Bellatrix.

Ela usava o seu uniforme de sonserina agora, mas deixou os primeiros botões do casado abertos de forma que eu pude admirar a curva dos seus maravilhosos seios antes de ela me empurrar contra a parede. Será que _todos_ estavam enlouquecendo de fome?

- É assim que os monitores estão recebendo os alunos agora? – tentei parecer impassível, mas minha prima, apesar de ser mais baixa, era muito forte quando motivada. Só restava descobrir de onde viera tanta motivação. – Porque se for, estou louco para ver como serão minhas detenções.

- Cala boca, Sirius! – ela se aproximou de mim, os olhos vermelhos de fúria – Estou te avisando, se ousar colocar um só dedo na minha irmã novamente, vai se arrepender pelo resto da vida.

- Ei, ei, ei... – me desvencilhei dela, empurrando-a para longe com um empurrão – Não tenho a mínima idéia do que você está falando.

- Você foi o último a sair do banheiro feminino da estação antes dela. – Ela apontou o dedo acusador para mim. – Depois ela ficou na cabine com o Lúcio o tempo todo.

- Escuta aqui, Bellatrix. – eu agarrei o braço dela, e o olhar apavorado que ela me lançou foi o bastante para me fazer soltá-la – Eu não sei o que você e suas irmãzinhas estão tramando para me incriminar desta vez, mas eu nunca encostei um dedo na Narcisa.

- Mentiroso! – ela se aproximou novamente, sussurrando no meu ouvido. Não acreditei quando ela lambeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. _Achei que estivesse brigando comigo_. – Eu sei como você trata suas priminhas, meu caro.

O que ela estava insinuando afinal? Eu só sei que a maldita conseguira mais uma vez a minha atenção. De todas as maneiras possíveis, mas embora minhas calças acusassem meu estado ela jamais saberia por qualquer outra parte do meu corpo.

- Talvez, Bellinha – sorri o mais desdenhosamente possível, - Mas é melhor você checar o currículo sádico do Malfoy antes de vir implorar uma prévia das minhas táticas. – e sai, deixando-a bufar de raiva.

Fui na direção do banheiro feminino, só havia um em que todas as garotas usavam para lamentar sobre algo. Entrei na propriedade da Murta, nada poderia ser mais melancólico. Ouvi gemidos, e o fantasma de óculos me encarou por cima do box.

- Oh, olá Sirius... – ela ajeitou os cabelos transparentes e sorriu – Seu amiguinho acabou de sair.

- E Narcisa?

- Estou aqui. – a loira saiu do terceiro box. Seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos, mas eu mal notei isso, pois ela estava sem o casaco e a blusa escolar. – Até parece que você nunca viu uma garota nesse estado antes.

- O que? – eu a encarei abismado. Já vira muitas garotas assim, mas nenhuma delas tinha quatorze anos de idade, e se eu soubesse que a diferença era mínima teria aceitado o convite daquela corvinal no ano passado. – Por q...

- Minha camiseta estava suja...

Foi quando notei um hematoma no ombro esquerdo dela. Não quis me aproximar, evitando olhar as curvas que delineavam aquela forma de ninfa, eu apenas apontei o machucado e falei, tentando parecer sensato.

- Foi o Malfoy, não é? – mesmo que não simpatizasse muito com minhas primas, eu não suportava a idéia de que alguém pudesse machucá-las, ainda mais alguém tão fraca com Narcisa era.

- Não é da sua conta. – ela apanhou a camiseta e secou com a varinha, vestindo-a no ato.

- O James...

- Tampouco daquele amante de trouxas como Evans – eu senti uma nota de ciúmes naquele tom amargurado, mas antes que pudesse perguntar o porque, ela já tinha saído pelo corredor.

- Você vai voltar para me visitar? – Murta sorriu para mim. _Era só o que me faltava._

- Talvez... – e saí antes que ela começasse a se lamentar novamente, alcancei Narcisa antes que ela chegasse ao salão principal – Narcisa! – agarrei o braço dela quando não obtive resposta.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi rápido demais para que eu pudesse impedir. Ela fincou as unhas finas no meu ombro e me beijou com ferocidade. Eu, mesmo pego de surpresa consegui mover os lábios suficientemente para deixar a língua dela adentrar minha boca. Jamais esperei qualquer reação parecida, mas para uma garota de quatorze anos, Narcisa era bem mais... _Estimulante_ do que muitas mulheres mais velhas.

Ela não perdia tempo, já havia se livrado do meu casaco e agora puxava minha gravata para mais perto de um antigo armário de vassouras, sem ao menos desgrudar os lábios dos meus. Abriu a porta com um baque, e logo nós estávamos se enroscando em vários tecidos antigos enquanto as mãos roçavam uma nas costas do outro. Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas falar não era prioridade, pois minha prima estava provando ter um dos beijos mais deliciosos que eu já tinha experimentado.

Ela levou minhas mãos á saia dela, e fez movimentos indicando para que eu a masturbasse. Eu obedeci, e roçei os dedos por fora de sua calcinha, que estava ficando mais molhada. Ela gemeu quando eu aprofundei o toque, e foi se afastando do meu rosto para morder meu pescoço. Forte demais, o que pareceu contribuir para a minha excitação, que já estava fazendo um grande volume nas minhas calças.

Ela me ajudou a se livrar delas, e no momento seguinte me guiou para dentro dela. Penetrei devagar, e ela soltou um suspiro baixo antes de apoiar as costas na madeira do armário, impulsionando o corpo para cima. Havia ganchos ali, e Narcisa começou a enrolar minha gravata nos próprios pulsos e depois enganchar os braços acima da cabeça. Eu mal conseguia me segurar de tanta excitação. _Talvez Malfoy não a tivesse machucado se ela não tivesse pedido por isso._

- Mais forte, Sirius. – ela puxava os pulsos para baixo e o corpo para cima de forma descompassada, gemendo mais alto de dor, e de prazer – Mais forte.

Eu continuava obedecendo, e não tinha certeza se chegaria ao orgasmo depois dela agora... Foi quando ela gritou, mais alto do que até o momento. Seu corpo amoleceu, mas ela continuava com os pulsos presos no gancho. Lágrimas escorreram por seu semblante, e uma estranha e insana satisfação se destacava em seu rosto.

- Não pare. – ela pediu, num sussurro – Me faz chorar, Sirius. – fez um biquinho inocente enquanto apertava os pulsos mais firmemente na minha gravata. – Me machuque. – Ela sorriu, como se o que tivesse feito até agora não fosse o bastante – Você sabe que quer.

Eu levei uma das mãos ao pescoço dela, e senti o suor escorrer enquanto deslizava os dedos por suas costas. Fiz mais força ao me fundir nela, que soltou um gemido mais baixo. Desci a mão até seu traseiro e acariciei seu pescoço enquanto arrancava os botões de sua camiseta com os dentes. Aqueles seios eram suculentos demais para uma garota de sua idade, e se estavam ali por que não saboreá-los? Mordisquei um mamilo com mais força do que faria em outra ocasião, ela pareceu gostar disso.

- Agora, não pare! – ela desenganchou as mãos e me abraçou forte, mordeu meu pescoço novamente e dessa vez eu gozei, dentro dela que pareceu retribuir da mesma forma.

Um barulho me fez despertar do meu estado divino, e este foi o da porta do armário se abrindo bem atrás de mim. Narcisa se soltou de mim o mais rápido que conseguiu, mas percebi que jamais escaparíamos de uma suspensão ao encarar aqueles olhos amarelados a minha frente.

- Sr. Black! O que diabos pensa que está fazendo? – a professora Mcgonagall crispou os lábios para mim, o cabelo preso num coque firme e estático. Para onde quer que fosse, ela sempre parecia mais tensa que o normal.

Alguém quer apostar quantos anos de detenção eu peguei? Não muitos já que me formaria no ano seguinte, claro. Expulsão seria o mais apropriado, mas por sorte tinha influencia no corpo docente ainda.

Só que eu tive que passar um mês inteiro ajudando a prof. McGonagal a preparar suas aulas de feitiços. Certamente essa era o tipo de detenção que Lupin adoraria, se ele pegasse detenções, mas no meu ponto de vista, eu tinha coisas mais agradáveis para fazer que ajudar uma velha de 50 e tantos anos – pra mim tinha mais de 60, mas meu amigo monitor já disse que não era tudo isso – a corrigir provas e trabalhos.

Sendo assim, tratei de procurar um bom motivo para me livrar daquela obrigação logo na primeira noite.

- O rapazinho parece inquieto... – disse percebendo meu pé balançando de um lado para o outro, depois de uma longa hora de silêncio, no qual corrigíamos as tarefas de uma turma de primeiro ano.

- É, eu tenho dificuldade para ficar parado, professora.

- Já percebi, sr, Black... E sua jovem prima também. – às vezes não entendo como alguém pode usar um tom de reprovação quando fala de sexo - A paciência é um dom, sr. Black. Um dom que você deveria trabalhar em si mesmo.

_Diga isso para meus hormônios, de preferência quando a Bellatrix está por perto._

- Você deveria se empenhar em ser uma pessoa melhor. – disse ela, percebendo meu desagrado com o comentário.

- Desculpe, professora, mas não acho que tenha algum problema de caráter só por que faço... bom, aquilo que a senhora viu.

- Ninguém está dizendo que você tem porblemas de caráter por que faz sexo, sr. Black. É totalmente natural um garoto na sua idade fazer sexo, embora o colégio não seja local apropriado.

- E onde seria? Já que passamos a maior parte do tempo aqui?

- Hogsmead talvez, - ela disse seca, como se estivéssemos falando de biscoitos ou algo simples assim – Mas com alguém de sua idade... Não uma criança como a sua prima.

_Criança? Eu também pensava isso até ela enfiar a língua na minha boca._

- Ela não tem nada de ingênua, se a senhora quer saber. – respondi irritado. Não havia me dado conta até então, mas eles tinham jogado toda a culpa do que ocorrera sobre mim, como se Narcisa fosse a santa da história.

-Ela é mais nova, sr. Black. – ela se levantou da cadeira – E como mais velho era sua obrigação impedir que algo indevido acontecesse.

- Definida simplicidade. – murmurei, sem muita animação.

- Levante-se Sr. Black. – olhei-a intrigado – Acho que o senhor precisa de uma aula sobre cuidados... – obedeci – Estou enganada ou o senhor é o irmão mais velho? – confirmei com a cabeça – Foi o que imaginei. Pois acho que deveria passar algum tempo dependendo dos outros um pouco, para aprender o valor de ser responsável com alguém menor.

- E como seria isso?

Ela se posicionou atrás de mim e apontou para um espelho que havia no recinto que eu se quer tinha percebido a existência até então.

- Sabe lançar um feitiço de juventude?

Lógico que não sabia, aquilo era matéria para faculdade. Não aprendíamos a transfigurar-nos no colegial. _Bom, a gente até sabe animagia, mas ela não sabe disso._

- Levante a varinha, aponte para o espelho e repita comigo, Retroctue.

- Retroctue? – falei mais arrastado que ela.

- Perceba que o tempo que você leva proferindo a palavra comanda os anos que seu corpo vai regredir, meu jovem. Por isso não demore muito em dize-la, no seu caso isso poderia causar grandes problemas.

Ela estava querendo me assustar, só podia, afinal a prof Mcgonagal nunca faria algo que pudesse causar grandes problemas a um aluno.

E, bom eu tenho que dizer que tenho um serio problema com pessoas me dizendo o que fazer. Talvez seja algum trauma de infância, mas sempre que me dizem para fazer algo de um jeito, eu vou lá e faço ao contrário.

- Retroctue... – disse, o mais demorado possível enquanto lançava o feitiço contra o espelho.

Mas ela não disse que o negocio era forte. O baque com que o feitiço foi lançado da varinha foi tão grande que me empurrou para trás e eu cai no chão. A luz azul ricocheteou no espelho e voltou-se contra ela. Tudo rápido demais para que pudéssemos entender o que acontecia.

Só sei que, quando abri os olhos a velha enrugada tinha se transformado em... Em... Eu tenho realmente que descrever em detalhes?

Ta, ta... Tenho... Eu sei, se não nunca vão entender minha reação. Se bem que duvido que alguém alem de meus hormônios entenda um dia.

O caso é que, pelo que pude compreender, o feitiço atingiu a professora e, unido a minha lerdeza em pronunciar (de propósito) o feitiço, fez com que o corpo dela voltasse no tempo. E Merlin! Se eu soubesse que ela era tão gostosa a 500 anos atrás teria feito aquilo antes.

Os cabelos, antes brancos, agora tinham um tom dourado que me faziam ansiar por vê-los soltos. A pele, agora lisa, parecia a de uma rosa de tão macia (e eu juro que nem cheguei a toca-la para perceber isso).

Ainda caído no chão notei que a roupa branca que vestia ganhou volumes e deixou de ser tão larga. Sem o sobretudo, pude perceber que a blusa de veludo ficou mais apertada por causa dos seios que agora eram volumosos e firmes.

Ela ajeitou os óculos para olhar a si mesma.

- Sr. Black, isso foi extremamente inapropriado. – levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao me encarar, me fazendo lembrar quem era na verdade.

- Desculpe professora, não foi minha intenção. – disse, me levantando rapidamente – eu, eu...

- Eu sei que não foi sua intenção, sr. Black. – ela levou as mãos a cintura – Não precisa ficar se desculpando. – arfou cansada olhando a própria imagem, como se imaginasse o trabalhão que teria para reverter o feitiço – Pode ir agora, sr. Black.

- Mas a minha detenção?

- Tenho um problema maior para resolver, aqui. Amanhã continuaremos a sua detenção.

Logicamente não discuti, afinal, não é todo dia que se é liberado umas duas horas mais cedo de uma detenção. Isso me daria tempo de sobra para uma outra tarefa.

- Olá! Meninas!

- Sirius!

Eu devo ser o único cara com entrada livre no vestiário feminino da grifinória, eu sei. Mas as meninas da equipe de quadribol dizem que não há melhor massagista em Hogwarts, e eu faço tudo para que a equipe tenha uma ótima campanha.

As três haviam acabado de sair de um treino, eu sabia disso, claro, por isso me dirigi ao vestiário, onde só haveríamos nós. Logo que cheguei elas correram para me abraçar.

- Achamos que você não vinha. – disse a morena de cabelos lisos e o sorriso mais gostoso do colégio, antes de me beijar a boca.

- Também achei que não vinha, Jonhson. - ah, sim, eu costumo trata-las pelo sobrenome por que o nosso negocio é puramente profissional – Peguei uma detenção hoje.

- Mas já? – perguntou Wood se aproximando ao mesmo tempo que jogava o cabelo de tom marrom para trás, me dando um beijo na seqüência – Você é rápido, heim.

- Só quando o assunto é detenção.

- Imagino que deva estar cansado, então, Black. – oh... senhorita Chang na área, a capitã do time acabava de sair do banho. Tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos um pouco puxados – Talvez queira uma ducha, também... O que acha?

- Isso! – disse a morena do meu lado direito.

- Ah, meninas... não sei se...

- Ah, vamos anda... – Wood começou a me puxar na direção dos boxes – A gente te da banho.

Eu até fiz manha, claro, mas como recusar um pedido desses? Deixei que elas me despissem e me levassem para debaixo da água quentinha da ducha, o divertido é que elas não cabiam todas no boxe, tinham que se revezar enquanto me ensaboavam, lavavam meu cabelo e outras coisinhas a mais.

A capitã era a mais esperta, entrou por trás de mim ficando entre eu e a parede, Jonhson se abaixou dando a desculpa que tinha de esfregar as minhas pernas enquanto Wood se deliciava com a minha boca. Naquela situação ficava difícil saber quem contemplar primeiro, por isso preferia me fingir de morto enquanto aproveitava as caricias delas. Foi quando Chang sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Vou fazer igual sua prima faz... – e lambeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Maldita hora que ela disse aquilo, logo eu já não tomava banho com o time inteiro de quadribol. De fato, eu estava com uma outra equipe, agora de monitoras. E por incrível que pareça, todas elas tinham o rosto de Bellatrix. Parei de bancar a estátua e comecei a agir, logo estávamos tão enroscados um no outro que era difícil distinguir quem era quem.

Duas delas revezavam entre me beijar e me transformar num voyer para carícias entre si. Deslumbrado e ocupado em proporcionar orgasmos múltiplos à mais bela das Bellas, eu apenas continuava com os movimentos vai e vem até que... Atingi o clímax, fechei os olhos aproveitando cada onda de prazer que percorria meu corpo em questão de segundos.

Descansei a cabeça no ombro ensaboado a minha frente e senti a fragrância de pimenta que tanto reconhecia. Acho que o vapor estava me cegando, eu rocei o nariz no pescoço e falei num sussurro:

- Bella... – senti um empurrão, e logo eu estava encarando as três jogadoras de quadribol novamente.

- Sabe, Black ... – a capitã me olhou com olhar misto de divertimento e cinismo. – Acho melhor você tirar sua priminha da cabeça antes de vir nos procurar.

Eu nem sequer me intimidei quando as três saíram do banheiro batendo a porta do box. Quer queira, quer não... Aquele fora o melhor banho que eu havia tomado em toda a minha vida. E com certeza, o delas também.


	3. Proposta IN Descente

**CACHORRÃO**

Por A Mira Black & Doom Potter

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III**

Proposta (IN) Descente

Sabe, eu acredito em destino. Sim, é claro. Como mais eu poderia saber o doce segredinho de Bellatrix se não tivesse transformado a professora Mcgonagall numa beldade estonteante. Eu estava destinado a receber uma ameaça dela naquela dia, o que levou a minha pequena aventura com Narcisa antes de BAM! Tomar uma detenção e usar um feitiço de rejuvenescer na nova top teacher do ano. Certo que o desencadeamento desses fatos podem ser apenas coincidência, mas eu prefiro acreditar que tudo estava ligado.

Outras crenças populares idiotas que eu gosto de apoiar são os pequenos provérbios, como aquele que diz "A vingança é um prato que se come frio"... Naquela tarde eu pude ter minha doce vingança ao ser obrigado a um trabalho em dupla com ninguém mais, ninguém menos do uma aluna CDF (chantagista, demoníaca e falsa) do sétimo ano. Seu nome era Srta. Monitora Bellatrix Black. Claro que logo ela se tornaria Srta. Não dou mais detenção para James Potter ou Sirius Black. E eu me asseguraria para que isso acontecesse, e rápido.

A escola apoiava o entrosamento de alunos mais avançados com os demais, principalmente com os NIEM's se aproximando. O sétimo ano sonserino misturou-se com o sexto durante uma aula de Transfiguração naquela tarde, com o objetivo pouco secreto de descobrir uma solução para o pequeno problema aparente de Mcgonagall. Estávamos estudando reversão de feitiços a longo-prazo. Se é que a palavra estudar caía no meu estado...

Apoiando o queixo na mão esquerda, eu estava num transe que envolvia prazerosas fantasias com Mcgonagall e chocolate. Ela usava o costumeiro coque apertado, mas desistira dos óculos porque provavelmente ainda enxergava bem nessa idade. Parecia mais à vontade, mesmo que exigisse um grande esforço dos alunos para completar um feitiço que a faria voltar ao normal. Eu nem sequer lia o livro com medo disso acontecer sem eu ter oportunidade de tirar uma casquinha. Foi quando ouvi sua voz, rígida e suave ao mesmo tempo:

- Sr. Black! Você nem abriu o livro na página correta... – ela folheou meu livro e abriu-o sobre minha mesa. Inclinou o rosto na minha direção, e de relance eu notei alguns sonserinos intrometidos virarem o rosto para encarar o belo bumbum virado para eles.

- Bem, eu... – inclinei a cabeça um pouco para cima. _Ok, eu tenho uma visão muito melhor que os sonserinos nesse ângulo._

- Acho que o suposto culpado de toda esse incidente, você deveria se esforçar mais... – eu apenas acenei com a cabeça ainda hipnotizado pela lingerie negra que consegui identificar naquele decote. – Duplas! Entre as casas... Srta. Black, venha ajudar seu primo, parece que ele tem dificuldade em se concentrar.

_Acredite professora, se quer mesmo que eu me concentre em alguma coisa, ISSO a última coisa que deveria fazer._ Essas palavras jamais saíram da minha mente, e Bellatrix pareceu incomodada com o pedido também, mas como bajular professores fazia parte do seu dia-a-dia ela apenas veio até mim. Sentou ao meu lado com uma cara de poucos amigos e roçou a perna levemente à minha, num meio sorriso malicioso. Teria notado qualquer uma dessas coisas se não estivesse babando nos movimentos dos quadris de Mcgonagall enquanto escrevia no quadro negro.

Ouvi um muxoxo ao meu lado, mais alto do que poderia evitar. Foi quando percebi meu triunfo. Bellatrix lutava por alguma atenção minha – batendo as unhas irritantemente na mesa - já que essa estava praticamente toda voltada para a professora. Ciúmes? Que ironia... Isso pode me render umas boas gargalhadas. Ela folheava o livro sem nenhum interesse, eu aproveitei sua distração e me aproximei, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Ora, Bellinha... Não precisa ficar com ciúmes só porque ela é mais gostosa, inteligente e experiente que você. – ela permaneceu em silêncio, se remoendo por dentro, eu percebi.

- Sirius, me deixa em paz. – Essa foi a resposta dela?

- Você costumava ser mais criativa no passado. – ela soltou uma exclamação desdenhosa e deslizou a mão na minha perna embaixo das carteiras, tocando o meu _ponto fraco_.

- Quer criatividade, primo? – de longe era a melhor massagem que eu já tinha _experimentado_, notei James lançando olhares cômicos e risadinhas furtivas na minha direção e comecei a perguntar se deveria revidar de alguma forma. – Arrume um novo hobbie então.

- Eu gosto desse, - respondi displicente, afastando a mão dela da minha virilha – É melhor que esportes.

- Claro, claro... – Ela sorriu, e se virou para uma aluna da Grifinória sentada ao lado de Lúcio Malfoy – Se não consegue enfrentar Longbotton em campo, por que nunca pensou em roubar o precioso pomo dele?

A garota que ela encarava se chamava Alice, e namorava Longbotton desde o terceiro ano. Pouco antes de eles começarem a sair, eu havia tentando algo com ela, mas Alice recusou alegando que já estava em outra. Ninguém tinha dúvidas que assim que aquele casal se formasse na escola, iriam se casar. A família apoiava, os amigos, etc... _O que esta mente insana está propondo afinal? _

- O James é o apanhador do time.

- Certo... Ou quem sabe isso é uma desculpa esfarrapada para a única conquista que você não foi capaz de suceder huh? – Tive vontade de completar: ela e _você_. – Única fácil, quero dizer.

- E você se acha muito difícil, é?

- Não, é claro que não. – ela fez uma cara inocente e fingida – De fato, eu até posso negociar se isso vai te fazer sair do meu pé.

- Do que está falando? – a palavra negociar me pareceu um tanto atrativa.

- Se você conseguir algo com a grifinória prodígio, eu te dou algo que você está obcecado por há muito tempo. – encarei pasmo, o que ela deve ter interpretado com ignorância – Em outras palavras, se você transar com ela_, eu vou estourar seus miolos na cama._

Não sei o que deu nela para propor aquilo, nem em mim para considerar a idéia. Frank era meu amigo, e embora ninguém mais soubesse, fui eu que servi de cupido para os dois naquele terceiro ano. É claro que fui inocente, naquela época _eu ainda era inocente_... Não. Isso era um teste, só podia ser. Assim como Lílian, eu tinha que resistir. Alice também era intocável. Sem contar que Frank era bem mais forte do que eu. Posso ser mais bonito, mas não arriscaria meu rosto naqueles pulsos fechados.

- O que faz você pensar que eu arriscaria tomar uma surra por você? – ela sorriu e começou a juntar o material quando a professora anunciou o fim da aula. Eu acompanhei sem dar minha resposta ainda, quando dei as costas para ela. Ouvi a palavra mágica, não! Não foi _por favor_.

- Vai poder enfiar onde quiser... – me virei para encará-la. Estático. Ela sorria maliciosamente para mim e quando passou em direção à porta eu selei o acordo.

Não podia acreditar no que havia feito. Eu estava arriscando não só um relacionamento de quatro anos, mas também a minha própria pele (que me atrevo a dizer, era até mais valiosa) Mas se isso significava que eu finalmente teria o imenso prazer de saciar minha obsessão, que assim seja. Não notei dois olhos me fitando confusamente.

- Não viu que a aula acabou, Sr. Black? – Mcgonagall chamou minha atenção para uma classe vazia. – O que está esperando?

Um milagre, eu quase respondi, ainda pensando em como faria para fazer Alice cair na minha lábia. Certo... Primeira idéia: _treinar_. Segunda idéia: _com a professora_. Afinal, quem melhor para me ajudar a praticar?

- Ah, sim, vi sim, professora. Mas eu tenho algumas dúvidas... – disse me aproximando, parecendo bem compenetrado no livro que me pus a folhear. Conhecia Mcgonagall o suficiente para saber que ela não seria uma presa simples, era mais velha, mais experiente, e mais preocupada com regras do que eu... Resumidamente, alguém para se "ir com calma".

Alias, eu estava começando a me especializar nisso, embora garotas fáceis também me deixassem feliz. Garota? Eu disse garota? Que bobeira a minha, o mulherão que tinha pela frente estava muito longe disso.

- Qual a sua dúvida, Sr. Black? – eu debrucei sobre a mesa apoiando o livro em uma das páginas.

- Animagia, professora... – me apressei em dizer, pelo menos aquele assunto eu dominaria algo para não passar por completo idiota. Por que, como diria o Remo, até para ter dúvidas você precisa conhecer algo.

- Animagia, Sr. Black? – perguntou ela, notando em seguida que eu estava dando mais atenção ao seu decote que ao livro. Com pouca discrição ela puxou o zíper da blusa até cobrir seus seios por completo - Você está muito novo para se preocupar com isso.

Dei-lhe um sorriso maroto.

- Achei que eu estava muito velho...

- Para abusar de sua prima menor em um armário de vassouras, sim. Para se preocupar com uma matéria que não vai ser cobrado no momento, não.

- E para ser usado como objeto de pesquisa, pela senhora? – encostei a boca próxima ao ouvido dela e completei - Eu estou velho, ou novo?

Ela sequer estremeceu. Droga! Anotando mentalmente, _sussurro no ouvido é de pouca valia para primeira aproximação_. Encarou-me por alguns segundos, com aquele olhar severo que me remetia a velha que ela iria se tornar, mas, mesmo lembrando disso aquele rostinho bravo só fazia aumentar o meu tesão.

- Estaria no ponto, Sr. Black. – eu sorri com certo alivio, não é que a cantada tinha dado certo? Mas ela se levantou, descumprindo todas as regras de boa convivência de uma preliminar, e se afastou dizendo – Se não fosse meu aluno, claro.

- Isso quer dizer que se eu fosse expulso, teria alguma chance?

- Sim teria. Mas a possibilidade do senhor ser expulso é praticamente nula, meu jovem. Eu pude constatar muito bem diante do incidente que te levou a ter detenções comigo. Você tem muitas fãs...

Levei o braço direito até os cabelos, no intuito de tirar a franja dos olhos, fazer um charme por assim dizer. Ela continuou me encarando com expressão intacta. O que mais me incomodava naquela mulher era o fato de não saber o que ela pensava. Ela parecia uma pedra de gelo, não tinha reações físicas a qualquer ação que eu tomava. Nenhuma comunicação corporal.

Eu posso dizer que, desse ponto de vista, ela seria mais difícil até que a própria Bella. O fato é que eu sabia que Bellatrix era a fim de mim, e até a intensidade disso, bastava perceber suas atitudes às minhas ações. Mas não era o caso ali.

- Certo então... – disse, me virando para me retirar. Não que houvesse desistido, só estava adiando para a noite, na espera de ter alguma brilhante idéia para agarrá-la na detenção... Ou, pelo menos, antes do feitiço se reverter.

- Me disseram que era mais teimoso, Sr. Black.

Parei na mesma hora e me virei devagar. Ela não estava querendo dizer o que eu achava que estava... Estava?

- Não entendi, professora. – disse, dado a falta de reação no rosto dela.

- Eu ouvi dizer que o senhor costumava ser mais insistente, só isso.

Sorri internamente, ela estava querendo dizer que eu devia forçar mais a barra, sim.

- É, costumo. – andei em sua direção – Quando tenho receptividade. Com as outras costumo ter, já com a senhora...

Merlin! Isso foi um sorriso? Johnson, você acaba de perder o posto de sorriso mais gostoso do colégio.

- Você realmente acha que eu sou como as outras? – pior que eu não pensava que seria mesmo – Esteja na minha sala para cumprir a sua detenção no horário, Sirius... – foi a vez dela aproximar a boca do meu ouvido e, ao contrario dela, minha reação foi visível - lá conversaremos melhor...

Mcgonagall passou por mim imponente, achando que sairia dali daquele jeito. Gente louca viu, me atiça e depois acha que pode ir embora assim. Segurei-a pelo braço a fazendo virar para me encarar.

- O que você está fazendo, Sr. Black? – Ah! Finalmente alguma reação emocional naqueles olhinhos claros...

- Estou sendo insistente, professora... Como a senhora pediu. – e a beijei... Não sou idiota de deixa-la abrir a boca depois disso.

Como deveria beijar uma mulher que não deixa seus instintos aparecerem por nada? Vou ser sincero, nem pensei nisso. A única coisa que fiz foi seguir os meus próprios instintos, mas, quando grudei meus lábios naquela boquinha linda, pude perceber que não era o único ali que ansiava por aquilo.

Ela se pôs a me beijar tão intensamente quanto eu o fazia, mesmo não me abraçando para não me deixar ir, como seria natural. Garotas têm medo que você as excite e as abandonem antes de terminar o serviço, sabiam? Bom, mas Minerva Mcgonagall não parecia ter esse medo. Também, com aquele corpo gostoso e aquela boca quente, quem ia larga-la no meio do caminho?

Então ela me empurrou, não para muito longe, somente me fez desgrudar de sua boca. A olhei meio zonzo, não entendendo o que ela queria.

- Isso não é conveniente, Sr. Black.

Juro que me irritei, isso era hora para lembrar de conveniências.

- Que se dane! – disse, a agarrando pela cintura e voltando a beijar-lhe a boca, dessa vez ela tentou me impedir, não vou negar, senti uma leve pressão da mão dela no meu estomago. Mas eu sou mais forte, não é? Deve ser por isso que os machos costumam ser mais fortes que as fêmeas, para pegá-las de jeito.

A empurrei para a parede mais próxima, que não existia, paramos na grande janela que iluminava a sala. Prefeita, seu vidro e altura impediam que qualquer um visse o que fazíamos do lado de fora, e seu parapeito, largo, nos daria um bom apoio.

Continuei a beija-la enquanto levantava a saia vagarosamente com os dedos. Logo já estava com as mãos naquelas coxas grossas e suculentas. A puxei para o alto, fazendo-a sentar na pedra gelada, e sem mais demora levei a mão ao seu sexo. Acredita que ela não gemeu? Mesmo sendo visível sua excitação com o meu toque, ela foi incapaz de emitir qualquer som, o máximo que fez foi fechar os olhos.

Aquilo me deixava louco, enfiei o dedo sem muito carinho, tentando arrancar-lhe algum murmuro, mas ela continuava se segurando, dessa vez mordeu os lábios para não me satisfazer. Voltei ao começo, fiz alguns movimentos circulares, enfiei de novo, e refiz aquela ação durante vários minutos, encantado com a cara que se contorcia com um prazer que ela tentava esconder de mim.

- Você esta gostando professora? – perguntei, atrevido. A falta de resposta me disse que sim – Talvez queira mais um pouco? – disse, enquanto enfiava dois dedos em sua vagina, a fazendo jogar a cabeça para traz, mas ainda sem emitir ruído algum. Resolvi passar para uma técnica mais avançada – Geme pra mim. – pedi, mordendo seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que a mão se embrenhava por entre o pano da blusa e alcançava um dos seios, que apertei com força... Mais uma estocada com dois dedos, o mais fundo que eu consegui – Geme vai... – pedi de novo. Ela fez que não – Será que eu não to merecendo nenhum agradinho?

Ela me encarou para em seguida abrir o zíper da blusa branca que vestia, e retirando de vez o sutiã que eu já havia tirado do lugar. Ofereceu-me os dois, durinhos e brancos, parecendo suspiros de tão gostosos. Fui mais delicado com eles, os beijei com carinho, para depois mordiscar e lamber, sem esquecer da parte de baixo. Dessa vez ela pareceu mais propicia a ação, começou a se empenhar em tirar-me a blusa, para poder arranhar minhas costas e braços.

Até que me empurrou pela segunda vez no dia.

- Quer me ouvir gemer, Sr. Black? – concordei com a cabeça, e qual não foi minha surpresa quando ela se virou de costas para mim e completou – Então é melhor fazer isso direito.

Aproximei-me, juntando o quadril naquela bundinha gostosa, e me toquei que ainda estava de calças. Afastei-me só o suficiente para resolver esse problema, enquanto debruçava por sobre ela e mordia-lhe a orelha.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes. – sussurrei, para em seguida colocar meu membro na entrada dela e sentir a respiração ofegante – Mas você vai ter que implorar. – e comecei a esfregar sua entrada, forçando um pouquinho às vezes, mas sem cumprir o ato.

- Anda logo... – reclamou ela, com os olhos revirados de prazer, e empurrando a bundinha cada vez com mais força para cima de mim.

- Implora... Implora que eu te como do jeitinho que você quer, professora...

Mulheres que conseguem se auto controlar tem uma dificuldade imensa de implorar por algo, mesmo que queiram muito. E, se um dia tiverem oportunidade, vão entender o que quero dizer quando falo que não tem nada que me deixe mais louco de tesão, que uma mulher controlada me implorando para satisfazê-la... Ainda mais pelas costas. Acho que o meu último sussurro foi demais para ela. Ela segurou minha cabeça junto a sua e disse, com uma dificuldade tremenda:

- Me fode... –mais um segundo de hesitação, e então: a palavrinha mágica - Por favor...

Obedeci no ato. Até por que, ter conseguido me segurar até ali já tinha sido um grande feito.

A professora soltou um gemido alto quando a penetrei, e outros mais baixos a medida que comecei a ir e voltar dentro dela. E aquilo era tão estimulante, que eu comecei a ir e vir cada vez mais rápido e com mais intensidade, ela não soltava a minha cabeça, a mantinha próxima a sua boca, para que eu escutasse cada gemido que dava, enquanto lambendo meu rosto e orelha. Continuei friccionando meu corpo no dela, cada vez mais seguro de que não demoraria até um de nós chegar ao orgasmo.

Foi quando ele veio, muito mais vigorosamente do que esperava. Senti um arrepio subir e se espalhar por todas as extremidades do meu corpo, agora suado. Aquele deslizamento ficou ainda mais delicioso à medida que a lubrificação aumentava. Mcgonagall pareceu sentir isso também, e continuava gemendo baixinho na minha orelha enquanto pedia:

- Vai de novo... Assim... – eu obedeci, e abracei-a segurando ambos os seios que enrijeceram ainda mais com um simples toque.

Ela jogou a cabeça no ombro e senti seu coque roçar levemente na minha pele. Afastei uma das mãos para desfaze-lo e logo os cabelos loiros escorreram pelos ombros macios aos quais eu agora mordia. Ela pegou minha mão para pousa-la novamente sobre seu seio, mas ao invés de deixa-la ali, eu preferi deslizar até o seu sexo. Fiz alguns movimentos circulares ali antes de enfiar os dedos condenando com uma última estocada que a fez gozar mais uma vez. Ela desfaleceu em meus braços e posicionou sua cabeça sobre o meu ombro novamente, de maneira que sua boca ficou arfando em minha orelha.

- Passei no teste, professora? – sussurrei enquanto ainda acariciava seu sexo, agora com mais gentileza.

- Sim... – ela suspirou num gemido e desencaixou-se de mim, logo estava se recompondo, arrumando o vestido.

Me pus a fazer o mesmo, com minha calça e blusa. Já estava na hora do almoço, embora, depois daquele banquete, a fome não tivesse reclamado ainda.

- Então, estarei aqui a noite, professora. No mesmo horário...

- Não há necessidade, Sr. Black. – estranhei – Você não precisa de aulas de reforço ou lições extracurriculares, já sabe o que tem que saber - ela deu um dos seus quase imperceptíveis sorrisos – Me atrevo a dizer que sabe até demais.

O olhar dela, de quem sabia que aquilo que havíamos acabado de fazer não aconteceria de novo, me incomodou.

- Tenho certeza que pode me ensinar mais alguma coisa, professora. – insisti.

- Não, Sr. Black. Após o almoço de hoje voltarei a minha forma normal... – ela sentou-se na mesa e cruzou as pernas, sorriu divertida – E já estou um pouco velha para agüentar te dar certas aulas. O senhor está dispensado.

Arfei irritado, mais com o tempo, que tornaria aquela mulher perfeita em uma velha enrugada, do que com ela. Apanhei meu casaco e ainda com alguns botões de minha camisa branca abertos, deixei a classe.

* * *

**Reviews!**


	4. Brincadeira de Primos

**CACHORRÃO**

Por A Mira Black & Doom Potter

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV**

Brincadeira de Primos

* * *

Segui para o salão comunal já sem nenhuma vontade de almoçar. Agora considerava o fato de que todos um dia envelheceriam - como a professora Mcgonagall - e que, um dia, aquele também seria o meu destino. Rezei para que morresse antes de não poder mais realizar meu esporte favorito. Seria uma vidinha extremamente desagradável caso isso acontecesse um dia.

Quando já estava próximo ao salão principal, um barulho me chamou a atenção. Andei a passos cautelosos na direção da sala de descanso, destinada a todas as casas. Um lugar agradável, com sofás aconchegantes e vasos de plantas enfeitando.

Não era de se admirar que o local estivesse vazio, além de todos os alunos estarem provavelmente, no meio de suas refeições, o que acontecia lá dentro devia espantar qualquer desavisado, sem fome, que resolvesse passar o tempo livre ali.

Andrômeda Black, minha prima do meio, estava quebrando tudo que encontrava pela frente, em um de seus arrombos de raiva, conhecidos por toda a escola, apesar de não tão comuns quantos os de sua irmã mais velha.

- O que esta acontecendo?

Ela virou o rosto com fúria para encarar quem a incomodava, no caso, eu. Os olhos se apertaram como os de uma rapina, pronta para o ataque, me avisou que não era um bom momento para conversas. Mas eu não costumo dar atenção a avisos. Bom, havia outro motivo também, muito mais simples que minha paixão pelo perigo: o que Narcisa tinha de atraente quando chorava, Andrômeda tinha quando irritada. E eu não resisto a nada atraente, mesmo que possa ser letal.

Olhei ao redor e identifiquei vários objetos quebrados, resultado do ataque de raiva que ela estava tendo. Minha família tem a mania irritante de quebrar tudo que há em volta nessas horas, por esse motivo louças de séculos atrás nunca duraram muito entre os Black. Estava justamente ponderando sobre isso quando dei um novo passo, em direção a minha prima do meio, mas tive que parar e me desviar do abajur que ela jogou na minha direção.

- Sai daqui! – gritou – Sai que eu não estou boa hoje, Sirius!

- Boa você sempre foi, Andy... – gracejei, eu tenho dom para gracejos em situação de perigo, deve ser a convivência com o James – Só está irritada... – dei mais dois passos na sua direção e insisti – O que foi?

- Nada que seja da sua conta. – disse ela, procurando algo mais para quebrar.

- Eu sei que não é da minha conta. – falei, pegando o vaso de flores que estava sobre uma mesa antes dela – Mas talvez possa ajudar.

- Não, não pode. – ela pegou o outro vaso – Você não mata pessoas! – e tacou contra a parede.

Morte, claro, como pude esquecer que problemas, para os meus familiares, sempre se resolviam assim.

- Fala logo o que aconteceu, Andrômeda. – disse impaciente.

- Nada, Sirius! Eu só estou com uma infinita vontade de quebrar coisas e matar pessoas! Não posso! – sabe que, da forma que ela colocava parecia até super normal? – É essa porcaria de TPM, unida a vidinha medíocre que tenho, só isso. – ela se deixou cair no sofá, parecendo cansada, finalmente – Merda!

Coloquei o vasinho que consegui salvar, em segurança na mesa mais distante que encontrei para só então sentar-me ao seu lado. Não sabia bem o que fazer, só pensei em dar um pouco de apoio... Ou carinho... Garotas com TPM costumam querer carinho, não é? Bom, isso quando não estão pensando em matar alguém.

- Eu simplesmente me odeio quando fico assim! – rugiu a goleira do time de quadribol da sonserina.

- Por que, prima? – passei a mão por trás do seu ombro, a abraçando – Você fica linda quando brava, sabia?

Mais um olhar de rapina pronta para o ataque, só que dessa vez eu devolvi na mesma moeda, com acréscimo de um sorriso de lado que eu sabia que ela adorava. Foi o suficiente para que Andy segurassem meu rosto com as duas mãos e colasse seus lábios no meu, dando-me um de seus selinhos doces, curtos e bem molhados – eu adoro quando ela faz aquele beicinho ao final do beijo.

- Só você pra me fazer rir nessas horas, não é primo. – disse sorrindo.

- Tive uma idéia. – me debrucei mais sobre ela – Que tal eu te fazer "fazer" mais coisas? - Ela riu alto.

- Tipo o que, senhor? - Dei-lhe um cheiro no pescoço, o que a fez sentir algo entre cócegas e outra coisa... Ela riu novamente.

- Adivinha?

- Faz tempo que não fazemos isso, não é? – eu concordei – Deve ser por isso que minhas crises de TPM estão vindo mais fortes...

- Se precisar eu me proponho a acalma-las sempre. – já estava com a mão entre as pernas dela, claro – Pelo bem da humanidade, sabe... Você fica um perigo na TPM.

Comecei a juntar meu corpo ao dela.

- Será que não vamos ser incomodados?

É, claro que seriamos, afinal o barulho de coisas quebrando já havia parado. Precisávamos de outro lugar para que eu pudesse resolver aquele pequeno probleminha de humor da Andy.

- Vem cá. – a puxei pela mão e seguimos para fora do colégio – Tem um lugar que faz tempo que eu queria te levar... Sempre lembro de você.

Ela não parecia curiosa, mas ao chegarmos no lago me encarou sem entender, e sorrindo apontei para o alto. A árvore...

- Não sei se você já viu, mas tem um tablado de madeira lá no alto, como aquele lá da casa de campo da família, lembra?

- Querendo lembrar a infância? – perguntou-me com um sorriso maroto.

- E tem época melhor pra se lembrar? – até parece que havia vivido muito para lembrar de outra coisa - A vista de lá é linda.

- Sei... Como se você prestasse atenção na paisagem... – se dirigiu a escada de corda, pouco visível aos desavisados que não sabiam sobre o tablado - Até parece que não te conheço. – completou enquanto subia.

A segui sem titubear, ou questiona-la sobre seu conhecimento da escada. Era certo que ela já conhecia o local, mas isso não importava. Ela tropeçou umas duas vez, na terceira tive que a segurar para que não caísse. E mesmo assim, a única coisa que fazíamos era rir.

Meu relacionamento com Andrômeda sempre fora muito alegre, mesmo nas horas de sexo, ela tinha um dom para rir, fazer piadas e arrancar gargalhadas a qualquer momento e, naquele dia não fora diferente.

Ao chegar no tablado de madeira Andy simplesmente sentou-se impedindo a minha passagem.

-Vai ter que pagar pedágio. – disse, me fazendo lembrar de uma de nossas brincadeiras de infância.

Sorriu maliciosamente. Aquela posição era encantadora já que havia me deixado com a cabeça logo a baixo do seu sexo. Levei uma das mãos a suas pernas, a outra, mantive firma na escada, para não cair. Andy sentia cosquinhas a cada novo toque.

Em pouco tempo minha mão chegou a sua calcinha e embrenhei um dos meus dedos vagarosamente, enquanto me divertia com a cara que ela fazia, tentando segurar o riso sem nenhum sucesso.

- Qual o preço do pedágio? – enfiei um pouco o dedo no seu sexo molhado de prazer, ela gemeu entra um riso e outro, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas.

Subi mais dois degraus, posicionando minha cabeça entre aquelas coxas suculentas, comecei a beija-las, depois morde-las, sem jamais esquecer o trabalho que meu dedo realizava, logo minha língua deslizou para lá também. Andrômeda parou de rir no mesmo instante, soltando um longo suspiro ao primeiro toque mais profundo. Em seguida agarrou fortemente meus cabelos quando comecei a girar minha língua pelos seus lábios.

Sabia que aquela situação não demoraria muito, Andy costumava ter orgasmos rapidamente, o bom da história é que ela costumava ter muitos orgasmos durante uma mesma relação. Assim que ela começou a puxar instintivamente meus cabelos, eu já tinha consciência que o primeiro estava prestes a chegar.

Nem tive tempo de tentar adia-lo, pra falar a verdade. Ela sentiu o primeiro gozo assim que dei-lhe um beijo demorado na vagina. E quando o tremor pelo corpo todo passou, voltou a rir, como se tivesse feito algo muito engraçado.

Subi mais alguns degraus.

- Pedágio pago, senhorita?

- Claro que não... – ela pois uns dos pés no meu peito, me impedindo de me aproximar de novo – O pedágio aqui é proporcional, eu cobro mais de quem pode mais...

- Muito justo. – apoiei o corpo no tronco da árvore atrás de mim e levei a mão ao cinto – Que tal mostrar que meu pedágio esta pagando um serviço de qualidade?

- O serviço é de qualidade, senhor Black. Mas, se não o quer é simples, basta não pagar o pedágio...

- Eu quero... Mas eu gostaria de uma pequena amostra, antes de pagar o resto do imposto.

Ela fingiu desagrado com a barganha, mas acabou concordando em me fornecer algo antes de continuarmos. Virou o corpo e, ainda deitada sobre o tablado de madeira, mas agora de bruços e com o rosto virado em minha direção. Levou a mão a minha calça e terminou de abri-la. Sem nenhuma cerimônia tirou meu membro lá de dentro e o colocou na boca, sulgando-o intensamente. Poucas garotas conseguem te fazer sentir a mesma sensação que Andy quando em meio a um boquete. Ela varia da suavidade a brutalidade em tons rápidos e coordenados, mas pouco difíceis de imitar tamanha a perfeição.

A visualização daquela boca carnuda deslizando pela minha pele, e a quentura de sua língua só faziam aumentar o seu tesão.

Ela tirou seu membro da boca de repente.

- Chega, não é?

- Continua, priminha, continua... – gemi baixinho – Se for até o final hoje, sou capaz de pagar o dobro do imposto que me pedir.

Ela riu.

- Você sabe fazer negocio, Sirius. – e abocanhou meu membro de novo para mais uma rodada de sensações maravilhosas. Até que gozei na boca dela.

Teria pago o restante do imposto na mesma hora se vozes logo a baixo de nós não nos tivessem atrapalhado.

Não me levem a mal, não costumo me importar com vozes nessas horas, isso não tira a minha concentração... Mas tirava a da Andy, fazer o que? E uma Black quando empaca é praticamente impossível desempacar. Ainda mais depois que ela percebeu quem estava conversando logo a nossos pés, ninguém menos que sua irmã Bellatrix _"gostosa"_ Black e um dos caras do sétimo ano da Sonserina... Bom, devo admitir que aquilo também me tirou a concentração, afinal ver alguém cantando a Bella sem tomar um fora me incomodava profundamente.

Por sorte Remo chegou para empatar a situação dos dois. Graças a Merlin ele não empatava só as minhas "fodas".

O sonserino foi embora sobre um olhar reprovador do monitor da Grifinória, mas, para minha surpresa, a monitora da casa rival não explodiu em cólera por ter sido interrompida. Pelo contrario.

- Valeu por me ajudar a me livrar desse mala, Lupin.

- Por nada Bellatrix. Ainda não entendi por que você simplesmente não o cortou...

- Talvez precise dele posteriormente.

Lupin deu de ombros sem se importar com o comentário, já eu me importei e muito. Que tipo de favores ela ia querer daquele marmanjo?

- Droga, por que a Bella sempre aparece na hora errada... – resmungou Andy do meu lado me fazendo parar de pensar besteiras – E sempre bem acompanhada...

- Bem acompanhada?

- É... – eu deveria ficar irritado pelo fato dela não frizar que ela estava mais bem acompanhada que a irmã... mas não fiquei. E o motivo era bem simples.

- Você estava falando do nojento que tava agarrando ela agora a pouco ou...

- Não! – ela fez cara de nojo – To falando do gatinho do seu amigo mesmo.

Uhuuu! Remo tinha uma admiradora! Isso era incrível (ainda mais se pensarmos que ela já dormiu comigo...), mas viria bem a calhar. Fazia tempos que eu e James estávamos tramando algo que o fizesse sair daquela pasmaceira que era sua vida, ou seja... fazia tempo que queríamos arranjar-lhe uma namorada. E agora eu já tinha a vítima... Digo... Pretendente.

- Quem sabe eu possa resolver isso... – murmurei.

- Resolver o que?

- Nada não... Veja... Eles já foram...

- Que bom, vamos descer então...

Sorri, agora, quem estava impedindo a passagem era eu.

- Acho que vai ter que pagar pedágio pra sair, priminha...

Naquela noite me joguei na cama pensativo. Havia duas pendências que deveria planejar: a aproximação de Remo e Andy e minha vitória naquela aposta com Bellatrix. Não vou negar que a segunda tarefa me tomou muito mais tempo e preocupação. Como ganharia aquela aposta? Alice jamais acreditaria em qualquer uma das minhas cantadas, ou desviaria sua atenção de Frank para a minha pessoa.

Espere, Sirius. Pense. Isso é um desafio. E você adora desafios. É,... Vai ser moleza. Adormeci instantemente após esse pensamento.

No dia seguinte, acordei cedo e acompanhei os marotos no café antes de sair para um passeio à Hogsmeade. Sábado era um dia valioso demais para desperdiçar na biblioteca, como eu sabia que Remus faria após a almoço. Com um pouco de esforço, James e eu conseguimos convencer Moony que o dia estava ótimo para aproveitar à beira do lago, mesmo com aquele ventinho gelado da estação.

- James, sossegue – falei enquanto via-o se preparar para mais uma plano de conseguir a atenção de Lílian – Deixe a Evans em paz, pelo menos hoje.

- Não enche Padfoot, da última vez eu obtive um enorme progresso – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, arrepiando-os ainda mais.

- Antes ou depois de ela te chamar de verme insolente e lançar a azaração das pernas bambas em você? – Remus deixou uma risadinha escapar atrás do livro de Poções que lia e James fez uma cara indignada antes de jogar uma pedra em mim, que desviei a tempo.

- Pelo menos ela não me ignorou, e... – mas o resto da frase eu não ouvi, pois desviei o olhar para Alice que agora vinha na minha direção.

- Olá, - ela cumprimentou a todos com um sorriso simpático e continuou seu percurso até uma parte mais afastada das amigas, onde sentou e abriu um livro.

- Onde está Frank? – indaguei aos amigos, ao que James deu de ombros antes de responder.

- Deve estar no treino de Quadribol, mas... Pads, você não está pensando em ganhar aquela aposta né?

- Não posso evitar – falei já me levantando, ele deu de ombros e voltou a observar Lílian pelo canto do olho, enquanto Remus apenas erguia a sobrancelha sem tirar a atenção do livro – Volto logo.

Me aproximei dela cautelosamente, coloquei as mãos no bolso e me sentei ao seu lado, olhando para a outra extremidade do lago onde um grupinho de meninas conversava animadamente. Ela marcou o livro dobrando a página e fixou o olhar no mesmo ponto que eu, falando numa voz zombeteira:

- Avaliando suas presas, Sirius? – deu uma risadinha e continuou – Ouvi falar que a Skeeter tem uma quedinha por você.

- É mesmo? – tentei parecer surpreso, e acompanhei seu riso. Seria mais fácil se aproximar por afinidades do que cantadas – Ela é muito fofoqueira para o meu gosto.

- Também acho.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, apenas observando o restante dos alunos descansar em volta do lago. Meu estômago estava revirando, sem saber como começar. Sim, até Sirius Black tem seus momentos. Eu simplesmente não tinha assunto com ela, uma amiga. Respirei fundo, eu tinha que conversar algo mais profundo. Que mal havia nisso?

- Como vai com o Frank? – _Belo começo, Black._ Mais um oportunidade para ela se gabar do namorado perfeito dela.

- Normal. – _Epa! Tem coisa aí!_ Não consegui suprimir um sorriso, e ela me olhou intrigada – O que?

- Normal? – respondi com outra pergunta - Só isso?

- É, - ela revirou os olhos - O que esperava que eu dissesse?

- Sei lá, o que você gostaria de dizer? – a melhor forma de defesa é o contra-ataque.

- Sirius, você não está fazendo nenhum sentido. - Sorri enigmático.

- Eu sei... é por isso que as garotas me adoram, sabia? - Ela riu, sem parecer entender que aquilo também a incluía.

- Você deve estar certo... – ela disse ao fim da risada, olhou as garotas que ainda conversavam animadamente em outro ponto do lago – Então? Quem é dessa vez?

- Como?

- Quem é a próxima vítima? – perguntou ela animadamente – Ora vamos, sabe que pode me contar. Alias, dependendo eu posso até ajudar.

- Não acho que vá querer me ajudar... Não dessa vez.

- Por que? – franziu o cenho, coisa que a deixou enigmática... E que pasmem, eu nunca havia percebido antes... Ela ficava linda com aquele olhar enigmático – Alguém indevido, imagino.

- É... muito. – indevido era bem o termo mesmo – Comprometida. – resolvi completar.

- E desde quando isso é problema para você, Black?

- Para mim não é mesmo. Não sou ciumento. Já para ela...

- Me conta vai – ela pediu manhosa, em empurrando de leve com o braço.

- Só se você me contar o porque do _normal_ entre você e o Frank. – chantageei descarado e vi-a fechar a cara ao que eu respondi num sorriso maroto. – Talvez eu possa ajudar.

- Não vai contar para ninguém? – eu acenei que não. Ela levou uma mecha para trás da orelha, inquieta – É que, bem... Frank e eu estamos pensando em iniciar nossa vida sexual.

Se eu estivesse comendo qualquer coisa, morreria engasgado. Quatro anos? Quatro anos? O Frank só podia ter alguma doença ou coisa do tipo. Aguentar todo esse tempo sem... Uau! Será que estou exagerando? Não. Definitivamente, não. Nem quero pensar como o filho deles vai sair.

- Oh, que bom... – sorri fracamente, e com mais intensidade por dentro. Isso quer dizer que Alice é virgem. O que me deixa ainda mais motivado, acrescento. – E você está assim porque...

- Frank é experiente – ela começou, olhando para os lados insegura – Quero dizer, antes de mim ele já tinha feito. Algumas vezes, com uma prima mais velha. Mas ele fala disso o tempo todo, só esperou porque eu pedi...

- E você pediu porque...

- Tenho medo de não saber o que fazer na hora. – ela se encolheu de vergonha com a revelação – Não quero adiar mais, é que homens costumam gostar das mais experientes.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei exatamente como te ajudar. – ela nem sequer notou a malícia na minha voz, dando um beijo inocente no meu rosto e se levantando.

- Obrigada, Sirius. – ela apanhou o livro e continuou – Você é um bom amigo, agora tenho que ir. – ela checou o relógio de pulso – Frank já vai sair do treino.

Fiquei olhando-a esbabacado, uma mente tão inocente dessas não deveria andar sozinha por aí.

- Isso foi... Patético. – A voz debochada que eu tanto conhecia falou às minhas costas. Não lhe dei atenção ainda observando Alice se afastar.

- Eu diria o mesmo de você – puxei-a pelo braço, fazendo com que ela caísse deitada no meu colo. – Nem pense em gritar.

Ela me olhou com muita arrogância, mas eu identifiquei um misto de medo naquela íris brilhante. Lutou para se livrar, mas eu não afrouxei o enlaço, segurando seus pulsos e quadril mais perto da minha cintura. Ela quase rosnou de tanta raiva, me empurrando o máximo que podia:

- Se não me soltar agora, eu vou...

- O que? – eu pedi zombeteiro.

- Vou te dar uma detenção!

- Já estou acostumado, tente outra vez.

- Eu vou... – ela inclinou a cabeça tentando mais uma vez se livrar de mim.- Eu vou... – senti sua respiração falhar, os nossos lábios quase se encostando. Ela estava tão próxima que eu acabei por afrouxar o abraço, a fim de beijá-la.

Mas antes que eu pudesse, senti minha bochecha queimar. Ela virou um tapa em mim. Sim! Ela resistiu mais uma vez. Saiu correndo, mas eu a segui. Ora, eu tinha que fazer isso. Ela não ia escapar dessa vez, ainda mais quando fora a minha vez de provocá-la. Alcancei-a já perto do lago, mas foi quando ela fez algo completamente inusitado. Mergulhou no lago, e logo apareceu há alguns metros adentro. Fiz menção de ir atrás, mas ao sentir a temperatura gelada umedecendo minhas meias, afastei-me.

- Vem me pegar agora, priminho. – ela gritou de dentro do lago.

- Nem pensar, a água está muito fria. – respondi satisfeito ao vê-la amarrar a cara.

Bellatrix jamais tivera problema com isso. Sempre adorou brincar no gelo quando criança, construindo bonecos de neve e patinando em lagos congelados. Eu, do contrário, preferia muito mais o calor (deu para perceber né?). O clima quente sempre me atraiu mais, e naquela tarde o clima era bem diferente, com certeza. Cruzei os braços e esperei a reação de Bellatrix. Ela não podia ficar o dia todo ali.

- E se eu me afogasse? – ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

- Pode ficar tranqüila que eu não ia permitir que enterrassem você ao lado da vovó Betelgese – respondi no mesmo tom.

- Desistiu de me pegar?

- Quando você sair, vai ser mais fácil.

- E se eu não sair, você vem me buscar? – ela sorriu marotamente.

- Nessa água gelada? – devolvi zombeteiro - Pode esquecer...

Então ela abaixou na água e voltou a me encarar com o rosto molhado, erguendo o casaco nas mãos. Levantou uma sobrancelha que dizia claramente "Não vai vir agora?", ao que eu respondi que não com um aceno da cabeça. Até parece que uma simples peça de roupa vai mudar minha opinião, embora a imagem da camiseta branca molhada estivesse piscando freneticamente em minha mente. Ela mergulhou novamente e para minha surpresa, quando levantou:

- Não vai vir agora? – ela segurou a camiseta branca no ar, e o casaco provavelmente estava imerso no fundo do lago.

- Não. – respondi com dificuldade ao notar as alças co sutiã preto que ela usava.

- Então ta – ela mergulhou pela terceira vez.

- Nem pense em... – mas antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, ela já estava segurando o sutiã preto na mão e rodando-o no ar.

- Sabe, eu tiraria a saia também... – falou num tom manhoso, o que contribuiu para a minha excitação instantânea – Mas a minha calcinha já está toda molhadinha.

_Que se dane a água_. Mergulhei atrás dela, sentindo os ossos congelaram ao afundar na água. Nadei até onde ela estava, percebendo que se afastara um pouco mais para o meio do lago. Sem se importar em estar indo à direção dos alunos, mesmo sem roupa. Sorriu maliciosa e afundou na água, mas não pareceu muito espontânea dessa vez.

Logo eu vi seus braços lutarem por liberdade e nadei até ela. Algo havia agarrado seu tornozelo por debaixo da água. Eu apanhei meu canivete e livrei-a do que fosse, trazendo-a para mais perto da borda. Já na superfície, percebi que ela estava desmaiada, fiz pressão em seu peito e cobri-a com meu casaco. Não obtive nenhuma reação, então comecei a respirar na boca dela, até que:

- Coff, Coff... – ela desengasgou e apertou a garganta, recuperando um pouco a cor da pele e cuspindo a água que antes impedia sua respiração.

- Você está bem, Bella? – perguntei, enquanto jogava meu casaco seco (tinha tirado antes de mergulhar) sobre seus ombros.

- Eu... Coff Coff, estou. – ela se ajeitou embaixo do casaco, e me olhou um tanto envergonhada. – Preciso de roupas.

- Ah, mas você fica mais bonita assim. – repliquei, tentando faze-la rir. Obtive meio sucesso num sorriso escondido e logo conjurei uma camisa branca que ela vestiu e permaneceu sentada, abraçando o joelho com as mãos.

- Você demorou para mergulhar. – ela falou de repente, com o olhar perdido em algo além do lago.

- Queria saber até onde você ia dessa vez. – devolvi coçando a cabeça, e sentando ao seu lado.

- Até o fim. – ela sussurrou e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro.

Usei minha varinha para secar os restante de roupas molhadas e absorvi um calor. Logo percebi o quanto estava cansado, então apoiei o corpo no braço e fechei os olhos. A última coisa que vi antes de pegar no sono, foi um grupo de alunos se afastando em direção ao castelo enquanto Bellatrix apoiava a cabeça no meu ombro. Quando acordei, estava deitado sozinho no gramado à beira do lago. Ouvi um barulho às minhas costas e percebi alguém se aproximar.

- Quem está aí? – pedi, vendo a sombra sair de trás da árvore, revelando os cabelos loiros cacheados e os olhos azuis de – Skeeter?

- Ora veja, se não é o garanhão da escola, Sirius Black...


End file.
